Una estúpida decisión
by PukitChan
Summary: James está decidido a no dejarse llevar por él; no obstante, quizá no tan en el fondo, sabe que no puede resistirse ante Teddy. / "Este fic participa en el reto "Literatura musical" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Título: Una estúpida decisión**

**Personajes: **Edward Remus "_Teddy_" Lupin / James Sirius Potter.

**Género: **Romance

**Advertencias: **Slash. Esta historia trata sobre una relación homosexual. Si te sientes incómodo con el tema, ruego abandones este fanfiction. Dicho está; sobre aviso no hay engaño.

**Disclaimer: **El universo de Harry Potter, magia, personajes, hechizos y cosas varias pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo escribo por el puro y morboso placer de unir a estos dos. Nada más y nada menos.

_"Este fic participa en el reto "Literatura musical" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

_[Forma Sonata; Estructura ABA]_

* * *

**Una estúpida decisión **

Por:

PukitChan

_Con mucho cariño para ese hermoso corazón que aún está esperando ser descubierto. _

_Travesura_

Sus manos se ciñeron al cuerpo que, encima de él, se movía a una velocidad delirante. Sus dientes se clavaron con fuerza al hombro que estaba a su disposición, intentando ahogar en esa piel los fuertes gemidos. _Crac, crac, crac. _¿Por qué no habían puesto un simple hechizo silenciador? ¿Acaso estaban tan desesperados por reencontrarse que se habían dejado llevar por la insensatez? Si su padre o su madre los encontrara haciendo eso… _Merlín, _no quería ni siquiera imaginarse cuál sería su reacción. Aunque, si era franco consigo mismo, en lugar de amedrentarlo, la idea de ser atrapado en plena acción le calentaba todavía más.

_Crac, crac, crac. _¿Cómo era posible que sus padres no se dieran cuentan de ese particular sonido? James estaba convencido de que el crujir de la cama era lo suficientemente fuerte para que todo Londres lo escuchara. Su mandíbula se relajó cuando, sin poder evitarlo, un suave gemido escapó de sus labios húmedos. Su cuerpo se estremeció violentamente tras una certera estocada.

_Su orgasmo estaba por llegar. _

―Teddy… ―consiguió articular, antes de que una caliente boca lo silenciara, al apoderarse apasionadamente de la suya.

* * *

_Temor_

James desvió la mirada hacia la ventana más cercana que pudo hallar. Le sorprendió descubrir un cálido y hermoso día que sólo consiguió empeorar su humor. No se suponía que un día fuera tan esplendoroso. No cuando él estaba tan mal.

―Si continúas mostrando esa expresión, nuestros padres comenzarán a cuestionarte. Y en ese momento no importará cuán buen mentiroso puedas ser ante otros, James. Nuestros padres son lo suficientemente listos para darse cuenta de que Teddy es parte del problema.

Albus, en el extremo contrario de la mesa en donde se encontraban, no se molestó en mirar a su hermano cuando habló. O si lo hizo, fue en un instante en el que estaba completamente perdido en sus pensamientos para que no pudiera notarlo. Al observarlo de soslayo, James se preguntó, y no por primera vez, cuándo fue el momento en el que Albus logró ver lo que ocurría entre Teddy y él. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que Lily era inclusive más observadora que él. No obstante, aquella advertencia le recordó, una vez más, que quizás no debería subestimar a Albus sólo porque fuera de Hufflepuff. Tal vez, precisamente por eso, debería tener más cuidado.

―¿Tan obvio es? ―preguntó, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras su dedo recorría con lentitud el borde de la taza que estaba frente a él. Aquello, por muy absurdo que fuera, debió llamar la atención de su hermano, porque inesperadamente Albus levantó la mirada del libro que leía mientras su expresión se suavizaba. Y si alguien ese instante hubiese tomado una fotografía, se daría cuenta de Albus era más maduro de lo que aparentaba a sus escasos dieciséis años.

―Es obvio ―confirmó, cerrando su libro―. Siempre tenemos al James sonriente y bromista. ¿Cómo podría pasar desapercibido un James serio y melancólico que mira a la ventana y suspira el nombre de Teddy?

Albus sonrió de lado al mirar la manera en la que su hermano mayor levantaba la mano para cubrir con ella su rostro sonrojado, alzando sin querer, las estilizadas gafas que realzaban sus atractivas facciones. El menor entornó los ojos bastante entretenido; pocas eran las ocasiones en la que conseguía avergonzar a James de esa manera.

―Dime que es una mentira, por favor. Que yo no he… _suspirado_ su nombre.

―Tres veces en la última media hora ―respondió, apretando sus labios para reprimir su sonrisa, realmente disfrutando de ello―. Aunque esos fueron únicamente los que yo conté.

James bajó su mano lo suficiente para que sus ojos avellana dedicaran una enfada mirada que sólo logró arrancar una profunda carcajada en Albus. Al Hufflepuff en particular no le interesaba demasiado con quién salía su hermano, pero estaba seguro de que a los involucrados sí. De ese modo, por mucho que gozara torturando a James, una parte de él también quería ayudarlo. Y esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto.

―Oh, cállate… ―masculló. Albus suspiró al terminar de reír y negó para sí mismo mientras su voz se volvía un susurro.

―¿Qué sucedió? Hace unos días no estabas así.

El Gryffindor hundió su rostro entre sus manos, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Sus dedos se enredaron entre sus cabellos cobrizos mientras intentaba poner en orden las ideas que se habían vuelto caos en su mente. Sabía que estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua y que no era su estilo premeditarlo, pero se esta vez se trataba de algo jodidamente importante.

―Se va a ir ―pronunció escuetamente, tras un rato en el que Albus esperó pacientemente―. El muy idiota se va a largar a…

―¡James! ―Una fuerte y enronquecida voz ahogo sus últimas palabras. Cuando el crepitar de las llamas se hizo más fuerte y unos rápidos pasos resonaron, los hermanos se incorporaron de pie al mismo tiempo. No habían visto al dueño de esa voz, pero sabían que algo había ocurrido.

―¡Papá! ―Albus no pudo hacer gran cosa además de quedarse paralizado cuando Harry entró a la cocina, aún con restos de sangre escurriendo por su sien. No obstante, el auror parecía no darle importancia a su herida, porque recorrió el lugar y en cuanto encontró a James, su rostro se relajó y sus brazos acunaron a su hijo mayor.

―Demonios ―masculló Harry, separándose para revisar que el cuerpo de James estuviera completo―. ¡Maldita sea, James, estaba preocupado!

―Papá ―dijo Albus, tocando su brazo―. Ahora que has comprobado que James está bien, necesitas sanar esa herida…

Harry se separó de James y miró a Albus; estaba preocupado, pero se controlaba. Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de él mismo.

―¿Qué ocurre, papá? ―preguntó, inquieto. Harry contó mentalmente diez segundos antes de resoplar.

―Teddy se encuentra en San Mungo, James. Está gravemente herido.

Que alguien le dijera que aquello era una mentira, por favor_. _

* * *

_Irrealidad_

El Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas era un lugar que James detestaba con todo su corazón. Y, aunque jamás lo admitiera, también le tenía miedo desde que a sus once años, su padre estuvo durante una semana ahí. San Mungo era un lugar dispuesto a arrebatar a James, a las personas a quienes más quería; primero con su padre y ahora con Teddy. Como si el idiota no estuviera ya intentando irse por su propia cuenta también.

―Ocurrió hace unas horas. Unos idiotas se creyeron demasiado fuertes para atacar Gringotts; suficientes problemas tenemos ya con ellos. Las barreras de protección que se instalaron tras la guerra se activaron inmediatamente… ―James mordió su labio inferior, sin ánimos de querer seguir escuchando. Aunque él y Albus caminaban a un lado de su padre, éste no los miraba. Y si bien les estaba explicando la situación, en donde les había asegurado de que Teddy se encontraba _estable,_ Harry continuaba hablando con uno de los aurores que estaban a su cargo. James, a pesar de haberlo visto en otras ocasiones, se sorprendió al descubrir la manera en la que trabajaba su padre; tan distinto al hombre cariñoso que siempre era con ellos. ¿Cuán grave habría sido lo ocurrido para que se comportara de esa manera? ¿Por qué Teddy se había visto involucrado en todo ello?

―Papá…

Harry giró su rostro, atendiendo a su llamado, luego de dar algunas últimas instrucciones que fueron atendidas por el auror antes de que éste se alejara caminando. Harry resopló y, tras una tensa sonrisa, colocó su mano sobre el hombro de James, aunque mirando a Albus.

―Necesito irme. ¿Estarás bien con James y Teddy? Las enfermeras ya saben que ustedes estarán ahí, pero no dudarán en correrlos si realizan algún escándalo o, si en determinado caso, consideran que estorban ―Al decir esto, Harry entornó los ojos, como si recordara algún evento en particular.

―Te mantendremos al tanto de lo que ocurre con Teddy, papá ―afirmó Albus, mucho antes de que James tuviera tiempo de protestar, porque estaba seguro de que lo haría; si existía algo que realmente le molestaba a su hermano era cuando conversaban como si él no estuviera presente en lugar.

Harry miró fijamente a Albus y, tras unos segundos en los que pareció querer decir algo, pero sin animarse a hacerlo, asintió. Sus ojos verdes se desviaron a James, que en ese instante lucía tan enojado como confundido. Harry esbozó su primera sonrisa sincera del día y levantó la mano, hundiendo sus dedos entre los mechones cobrizos del cabello de su hijo, revolviéndolo como solía hacerlo cuando era apenas un niño.

―Teddy va a estar bien, James. No te preocupes, recuerda que él es más testarudo que tú.

Enseguida, y sin esperar respuesta, Harry se marchó. James lo siguió con la mirada, frunciendo el ceño de inmediato. ¡No era un niño! No entendía por qué había hecho eso, como si Albus pudiera manejar la situación mejor de lo que él podría hacerlo, cuando se suponía que era el mayor.

―¡Pero si es papá quien está desesperado, moviéndose de un lado a otro! ―masculló, cruzándose de brazos―. ¿Acaso me ha visto perder el control? ¡Maldita sea, no soy un niño! ¡No necesito que me cuiden, y mucho menos tú, Albus!

El aludido, sin sentirse ofendido por lo temperamental que podía ser James, se encontró preguntándose cuál era la razón por la que éste no se hubiera percatado del claro mensaje que su padre le estaba enviando. Tal vez no quería verlo, no aún.

―No te cuidaré, pero también quiero ver a Teddy, así que… ¿vamos?

De mala gana, James siguió a Albus. No obstante, este mal humor desapareció en el preciso instante en el que ingresaron a la habitación indicada. Tal y como su padre lo había dicho, Teddy estaba dormido, y su cuerpo lastimado y en algunos lados vendado, pero estaba sanando lentamente.

Aun así, pese a tener la certeza de que todo estaba bien, James no evitar angustiarse y, casi inmediatamente después, enfadarse con Teddy. Seguramente estaba en Gringotts por su traslado. Si el muy imbécil se hubiera detenido a pensar las cosas y no solo a hacerlas, no estarían pasado semejante situación.

―Te detesto, Lupin ―dijo James, acercándose a la cama, sin notar que Albus se había quedado en la puerta, concediéndoles la privacidad que seguramente necesitaban―. No era necesario que tuviéramos esa pelea ―Torció su boca y sus manos tocaron la mejilla de Teddy, delineando su mandíbula en la que James sintió los rastro de una barba que siempre había detestado llevar―. Lo estás haciendo a propósito, idiota, estoy seguro. Me estás obligando a aceptar a ir contigo. ¿Sabes qué? No puedes chantajearme, ni aunque estén convaleciente y aun así se te encojan las bolas. Esto me da más la razón. Les diremos a mis padres, sin importar tu discurso de _es mi padrino y nos va a matar a ambos, blah,blah… __―_arremedó con tanta perfección, que inclusive Albus, a unos metros más allá, rió.

Sin embargo, James no logró hacerlo. Sus ojos se llenaron de terror cuando el cuerpo de un inconsciente Teddy, convulsionó.

* * *

_Murmullos_

―¡Cálmese, señor Potter!

―¡James!

―¡No puedo calmarme, maldita sea! ¡Sólo quiero pasar a verlo! ¡Dijeron que estaba bien! ¡¿Entonces por qué no me dejan verlo?!

Albus sujetó a James de ambos brazos, obligándolo a verlo. Su hermano era más fuerte que él, pero dieciséis años de experiencia a su lado, le habían enseñado que en cualquier momento sacaría su varita y comenzaría a hechizar a cualquiera. Necesitaba tranquilizarlo; debía controlarlo.

―¡James! ¡¿Quieres verlo, sí o no?!

―¡Eso es lo que estoy exigiendo! ¡Tengo el derecho! ¡¿Acaso quieren que le hable a mi padre?! ―Albus de inmediato entendió que James debía estar al borde de un colapso nervioso si empezaba a utilizar la influencia de su padre para eso. En una medida casi patética, Albus sujetó el rostro de James con ambas manos, hablando directamente a sus ojos―. Estás asustado, lo entiendo, pero eso es precisamente por lo que no te permiten verlo. Entiende que Teddy está delicado y no puedes ir por ahí alterando tu magia porque eso podría alterarlo a él también. ¡Por una maldita vez en tu vida domina tus impulsos, James!

Eso logró serenarlo, logrando que James recargara el rostro en el hombro de su hermano mientras intentaba controlar su errática respiración. Albus tenía razón; estaba asustado.

―No quiero perderlo ―admitió en voz baja.

―No seas idiota, él está bien. Sólo… sólo fue un destello de magia ―Rió―. Te has vuelto un cursi, James.

―Cállate, tú eres el Hufflepuff de la familia.

―Y Teddy también.

―Demasiado para su propio bien.

Para cuando James se tranquilizó y finalmente pudo ingresar a la habitación, Teddy ya estaba despierto. Y aunque no querían alterar a nadie, tanto Harry, Ginny y Lily estaban por llegar a San Mungo. Aquello sólo les daría apenas una media hora hablar de lo ocurrido.

―No quería preocuparte ―murmuró Teddy con una cansada, pero sincera sonrisa en los labios al divisarlo.

―¿No querías preocuparme? ¡Estaba tranquilamente descansando con Albus y, sin decir nada, papá llegó sangrando para ver si estaba bien! ―Y al decir eso, Teddy levantó una ceja, pero James lo ignoró y continuó―: ¡Me dijo que estabas aquí! ¡Estaba asustado! ¡Sabes lo mucho que odio los hospitales y tú caes en uno de ellos! ¡Y mientras hablaba contigo, se te ocurrió convulsionarte! ¡¿Y lo primero que me dices es que no querías preocuparme?!

―Creo que estuve en el lugar y momento equivocado ―admitió, riéndose.

―Estás hecho una mierda ―dijo James, mirando a un lado y conteniendo sus ganas de golpearlo cuando sintió que la mano de Teddy apresaba la suya para atraerlo y buscar sus labios. Y aunque no estaba particularmente de buen humor para eso, terminó correspondiendo casi con desesperación al beso.

―No es que tuviera miedo a decirle sobre nuestra relación a Harry ―dijo Teddy al separarse del beso, recordando así el motivo de su última pelea―. Sí, me preocupaba su reacción, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo? Es también como mi padre, James… aunque me alegra que no lo sea, tampoco ―admitió con una sonrisa divertida, acariciando una vez más sus labios.

―¿Entonces…?

Teddy se sonrojó ligeramente y James frunció el ceño ante eso. No se lo esperaba. Sin embargo, Teddy se inclinó hacia su oído y, al escuchar su oración en forma de susurro, también se ruborizó y terminó escondiéndose en sus brazos.

―Sí… ―respondió―. Eres un idiota Hufflepuff, Teddy.

―Y me amas por eso.

* * *

_Ante un padre…_

Harry bajó el pergamino que tenía ante sus manos y, tras unos segundos, se lo pasó a Ginny. Ella se cubrió la boca en un intento bastante malo de reprimir una carcajada. A su lado, Albus se preguntaba si acaso James no había notado que todos los sabían mientras Lily brincaba gritando: «_¡Lo sabía, lo sabía!»_

_―_Se fugaron ―Fue cuanto dijo Harry, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo―. A Francia.

_Harry: _

_Aunque James no lo crea, yo estoy seguro de que tú y Ginny ya sabían que estábamos juntos. Quizás lo sabían mucho antes de que alguno de los dos decidiéramos a besarnos por primera vez. Les agradezco por todo. Prometo cuidar de James, como ustedes cuidaron de mí todos estos años. Mi abuela también sabe que estamos en Francia y, si quieres culpar a alguien, ella me ayudó en mis planes. Dicen que me parezco mucho a mi abuelo. ¿Podría ser?_

_En cuanto nos instalemos, prometemos comunicarnos. _

_No se preocupen por nosotros. _

_Teddy y James. _

* * *

**Autora al habla: **

Un relato cursi, para esas dos personas que necesitan una dosis de dulzura en ese momento tan difícil de su vida. ¡Las quiero! :3

Muchas gracias por leer y, por supuesto, mucha suerte a todas las personas que participan en este reto. :)


End file.
